transformers_frontier_roblox_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Draxxis Prime
Draxxis Prime was one of the very few Primes known by the public. He was the captain of the Starship, the Darkstar. His mission was to preserve Cybertronian Artifacts, which he did so with great courage. He was travelling the universe to find a location to hide the artifacts, but somewhere along the way, a dark entity corrupted him. Though his intentions were good, and his Spark full of the courage all Autobots possess, even he was unable to keep out the darkness. He took the Darkstar toward the planet Earth, but something went wrong and the ship crashed into the middle of what would later become Los Angeles, California. The Darkstar was presumed destroyed, and Draxxis along with it. However, a couple million years later, the Darkstar proceeded to release energy that destroyed most of the city. It would be then that the Decepticons and the Autobots would be drawn to the city where they would discover the Darkstar and learn what happened to Draxxis Prime so long ago. History The Past Draxxis Prime served as the captain of the Darkstar, a very rare kind of Spaceship. He was tasked with preserving Cybertronian Artifacts molded by the Thirteen. For many years he travelled the universe in search of a safe refuge for the artifacts. The Darkstar eventually crossed a dark entity (later revealed to be Biocron) and the entity corrupted him and his crew. Draxxis headed for Earth with the intentions of destroying the planet, but upon arriving on Earth, the systems malfunctioned and the Darkstar crashed. The city of Los Angeles would eventually be built atop of it, and the Darkstar was presumed destroyed... and Draxxis along with it. Transformers Frontier Sometime in 2184, the security systems aboard the Darkstar reactivated, releasing a burst of Plasma Energy that demolished most of the city. Speedimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots travelled to Los Angeles to determine the threat. After a lot of battling between the Autobots and Starscream's Legion, the ship's hatch emerged from beneath, allowing Starscream access. Starscream was the first to discover the Autobot origins of the Darkstar and despite the security systems, the Autobots managed to get inside. Speedimus then revealed that the Darkstar was an Autobot Ship and its supercomputer, the Deltraxis, controlled the ship's core and directed the Fliacons. The Autobots planned to recover the Deltraxis because it contained data on lost Cybertronian Artifacts. Speedimus noted how he could feel the goodness of Draxxis but also expressed knowledge that something corrupted him. After the Autobots defeated Starscream and destroyed the Deltraxis to save Earth, Draxxis came online. Personality Like all Primes, Draxxis was caring to all life, believing that all life had to be protected from those seeking its destruction. When he launched his mission to bring life to worlds by Cyberforming Earth, he refused to Cyberform worlds that possessed life of any kind. However, after first encountering Biocron, something deep inside him darkened. He sent the Darkstar on a course for Earth in order to destroy it. Unfortunately, the ship malfunctioned and crash-landed before anything could begin. In 2184, after the destruction of the Deltraxis, Draxxis reactivated, having sensed its destruction and immediately begun planning Earth's destruction. Powers and Abilities Very little has been recorded on Draxxis Prime's powers and abilities due to his existence being rather classified. Insufficient data. Notes and Trivia *Very few Cybertronians know about Draxxis Prime's existence. **The only Transformers who knew about him were Starscream, iTaB, Speedimus and Megatron.